When sarah was sent to black market
by sarahmay12
Summary: my OC sarah the begining of her past. and yes i know. why does it say kuroshitsuji? because sarah meets Alois later in her life and her uncle is Undertaker. she goes into black market when she was only 6 years old.


A small girl about age six layed in her bed. she looked up at the ceiling thinking of the events from that day. her eyes began to close as she drifted to sleep. But suddenly her eyes opened as she heard someone enter the mansion, two someones to be exact. she heard then walking up the stair case to her room. the door opened slowly as the light of the hallway lit up the room. the girl blinked a few times and saw then both. she looked at then rather confused as one wlaked behind her and put a glove to her mouth. "dont scream or you wont live long." she did as she was told as the other one picked her up. they got her out of the house without anyone noticing, once they were outside the two men pushed her into large wagon. inside the wagon were children. a combiation of both girls and boys. She looked at everyone there for a moment as the wagen went into motion. "where are we going?" she asked the children around her. they didnt answer her but looked at her. they were just as confused as she was.

as time draged on the wagon stoped at various locations to pick up more children. eventionly the wagon reached a large manor. the children in the wagon all looked at eachother wondering what was to happan next. A man came and opened the wagons back door to let them out. "out! out you little dirt bags. get." they all got out and stood in a line. the man walked past then all as if he were "checking them out." the man stoped infront of the young girl. "you are all dolls now. nothing but dolls nothing else." he had a sickening smile on his face as she girl spoke up, with her little child british accent. "what kind of dolls..." the man steped forward and slaped her cheek hard. "you will speek when spoken to. and you will find out soon." his sick smile grew more twisted as she steped back and rubbed her cheek close to tears.

then man then brought then into one large darkened room in the manor. there were maids everywhere with bags of rags. raggy dresses for the girls and raggy old overalls for the boys, as one steped toward the girl and began dressing her out of her lacey elegnet nightgown into a raggy old dress. the blonde child just stood there and took no mind to it as if it had been done dozens of times before. when the maid was finished

she placed a blue head band around her head. "beautiful." the maid stated, "you will defently be picked first my dear." the girl spoke up trusting the maid not to hit her like the man had. "for what." her blue eyes went big. "for the black market." the word went trough the girls head as she stood there silent. then when everyone was dressed in rags the girls and the boys were sepreated hafe the room for the boys and hafe for the girls. they were placed into cadges. inside the cage the girl was in was girls around her age all in rags and siting on the floor of the cage. the young girl stood there standing striaght with her hands ontop of eachother infront of her like her mother had tought her.

Just then another girl her age with Blueish hair walked up to her. the young girl smiled at her warmly. "hello, im Sarah.. Sarah May." the girl named sarah told the blue haird girl. "delilah coleman." they shook hands as delilah spoke. "where are we anyway.." Sarahs face looked grim as she spoke. "Black market aducion,,, there haveing a biding tonight, but im planing on escaping from here before then." she smiled as she placed a piece of paper in delilahs dress pocket. "whats this?" delilah asked taking it out of her pocket. "the adress to my estate of course. they sat down next to eachother for a while until a two men came back. one man took two boys out of one cage and the other came to the cage sarah and delilah were in. "alright girls" his face was sickening. "i need two of you." he grabed sarah and delilah by there wrists adn draged them out.

the man placed black blind folds around there eyes and lead them into another darkened room. they heard people talking all around them some men some women. they were lead to a stage and lined up, all four of them. sarah heard a man on a mic walked toward them as someone removed there blindfolds. "as you see here we have two beautys here. a blonde amd a blueish haird one. they maybe young but they can work. use them as a slave or a maid. as your own toy your choice or even sell them for parts." he walked toward sarah. "ah lovely blue eyes." sarah glared at him slightly. as he spoke on, "and this one young as well." he walked toward delilah. "a beauty too." he walked back toward the midde of the stage. "for the blonde one can i get 500?" a man from the aduidence yelled back. "1000" the adionner spoke once more. "can i get 3000? 4000?" then a man stood up. "ill take 6000!" "sold!" a shivver ran down her spin. ~hes like 35...` "what about this one? you know yyou want both twice the fun am i right?" the man spoke once more. "ill take both for 10000!" "sold!"

they were both sold to that man. they were pushed into his carrage and both hope for the two girls were gone. "alright my dears time for my fun."


End file.
